The growth of computer-implemented services has enabled functionality and features that were previously not possible. For example, various computer systems have been developed that provide electronic commerce services which have enabled new ways of conducting business, from new ways for ordering and receiving goods, to new ways of obtaining services. Despite all of the advantages the development of computer-implemented services has enabled, many issues remain. For example, if a customer is in a remote location with limited network connectivity or the customer location is not known with some certainty, it may be difficult to deliver items to the customer. As another example, many techniques that have been developed are still susceptible to item theft, item loss or other malicious action if the intended customer is not present during a delivery. This may cause some service providers to limit or refuse delivery of items to customers in remote locations or where the risk of item loss is great.